Many products are shipped in cartons or boxes that enable the product to be displayed in the shipping box at the point of sale. These types of boxes are particularly suitable for products sold in club stores, where many products, e.g., juices, typically are packaged in one-gallon containers. Conventional boxes for handling one-gallon containers usually comprise full depth closed RSC's, although partial depth boxes or trays are sometimes used. A divider that extends between the containers normally is used in the partial depth trays to provide adequate strength. Further, conventional boxes for holding one-gallon containers are commonly designed for holding six containers, although some packages, such as those shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, are designed for holding four containers, primarily due to weight concerns. These conventional boxes are square in plan view, with the one-gallon containers orthogonally oriented in side-by-side relationship to one another.
To facilitate handling, it is common practice to stack several layers of filled boxes on a pallet, and sometimes to stack two or more pallets high. Conventional square boxes are often column stacked, and typically require internal or external support to eliminate or reduce load on the bottles. Column stacking of the boxes is inherently unstable, and layer sheets, or slip sheets, may be employed between adjacent layers of boxes to improve the stability of the stacked boxes.
Moreover, the pallets used typically have dimensions of 48×40 inches, and the square boxes do not utilize the pallet space well, i.e., a plurality of the boxes placed in a layer either do not occupy the entire pallet space, or they overhang the pallet, depending upon how the boxes are oriented and how many are placed in a layer on the pallet. Conventional square boxes do not permit any arrangement of the boxes on a pallet that will result in the footprint of the area occupied by the boxes being substantially equal to the shape and area of the pallet. When conventional square boxes holding four one-gallon containers are placed on a conventional 48×40 inch pallet, often only nine boxes, or thirty-six one-gallon containers, can be accommodated in each layer of boxes without overhanging the edges of the pallet, depending upon the bottle diameter and/or footprint.
Accordingly, there is need for a box for shipping and displaying product, wherein the box, when filled with containers of product, has a maximum desired weight and is configured to enable stable stacking of filled boxes, pallet space is optimally utilized, and no load is produced on the product containers, all without requiring the use of separate layer sheets, or separate internal or external reinforcements.